


Masks and Secrets

by doctorkilljoy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years Centralia has been the battle ground between Red Wolf and his arch nemesis Wraith. If they only knew how well they actually know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for LJ's anon_lovefest (it's posted under the name zonerunnergirl there). I liked the prompt so much I just couldn't pass it up. Once again this is unbeta'd as I still haven't found one. If anyone would like to take up the job please for the love of all that is Batman, let me know.

Wraith had managed to rob the Centralia International Bank for the fourth time in a year. It seemed as though every time he was put away, he escaped from prison and was at it again. Given that he had ghost powers, this wasn’t so surprising. It was pretty difficult to lock up a guy who could walk through a wall. That didn’t mean that people weren’t still trying to stop him though.

Wraith cackled as he took to the sky with the money. He was difficult to spot because of his costume. Head to toe black body suit with a mask that covered his entire head, only small gray slits where the eyes should be. He’d designed it himself, since it had been difficult to come up with a mask that would hide his entire face and his eyes from view. Wraith preferred things simple; he didn’t even have a real emblem like other super villains.

Of course he’d have a clean getaway… Or so he thought. He was tackled by a red blur, and found himself on his back, staring up at a familiar, costumed figure. “Red Wolf!” He spat. The obnoxiously bright red costume was hard to miss. Also hard to miss was the cape that looked as though it was made from fur.

“Yep, it’s me, your one and only arch nemesis. Or whatever,” said Red Wolf and he grinned. Wraith phased out, becoming intangible, and invisible. Red Wolf sighed in frustration. “Oh come ON man! That’s cheating, and you know I’m gonna find you and kick your ass anyway so why don’t you just surrender?”

“Why don’t you just suck my dick?” Wraith replied and came up behind Red Wolf, hitting him with a lead pipe he’d found on the roof top. Red Wolf went down, but jumped back up quickly. The pipe was bent in two. “Shit I keep forgetting how fucking thick your head is!”

“For someone who’s supposed to be a criminal mastermind, you’re a fucking idiot,” said Red Wolf. His eyes narrowed, switching to heat sensor vision. And there was Wraith, clear as day. Red Wolf surged forward to take him out, but Wraith phased and Red Wolf went right through him. He was going at such a speed though that he flew off the roof and hit the side of another building. Wraith turned and saw that, yes, Red Wolf had knocked himself out.

“Fucker,” he muttered, and he grabbed the loot and fled from the roof top.

 

* * *

 

Frank was glaring at the mirror the next night. Hitting that building had given him a bit of a bruise along his jaw, but that was really the worst of it so he figured he was in good shape. He wanted to look his best for his date. After checking his clothes one more time, and to make sure the high frequency alarm on his watch was still working, Frank headed out the door.

It was pretty hard being Frank Iero, the dorky personal assistant of a comic book publisher and also Red Wolf. Especially after last year when the publisher he worked for wanted to make Red Wolf comics and figured they didn’t have to ask permission. Frank was thrilled with the idea of a comic about him, but he then got pissed when he realized they were going to just go with it instead of talking to him first.

Granted, his bosses didn’t know he was Red Wolf, no one did. Not even Gerard.

Frank couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he thought of his boyfriend. Gerard was so sweet and even tempered, though he was a little bit shy. He was an artist that worked for the publisher, and Frank would actually buy issues of the comics that Gerard drew. During the fiasco with the Red Wolf comic, Gerard had flatly refused to do any work on the comic and had nearly lost his job because of it.

Frank was actually pretty touched, and Gerard said, “Well think about it, what the fuck do you think Wraith is gonna do if he finds out they made him a comic book character?” This actually was a fair point and one that Frank hadn’t thought about. Wraith was probably the least deadly of Red Wolf’s foes, in that he didn’t kill people. But there were several times where he’d scared the living shit out of the entire city just for his own amusement. He was like a combination of the Riddler and the Scarecrow over in Gotham except that Wraith didn’t kill people.

He was so lost in thought that he nearly walked right past the coffee shop where he was meeting Gerard. He went inside and saw him standing at the counter, studying the menu. He’d get a vanilla latte like he always did but Gerard always looked at the menu. Frank had to admit he looked particularly mouth watering that day.

Gerard was in a black leather jacket, a torn shirt that had seen better days, and skin tight black jeans tucked into motorcycle boots. His black hair framed his face and several people were looking at him longingly. Gerard never seemed to realize the effect he had on people. Frank slipped up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. “You look mouth watering.”

Gerard had jumped at the touch and he turned around. When he saw it was Frank, he blushed. Frank thought it was fucking adorable. “Thanks… So do you wanna get coffee or just go to the movie?”

“Are you serious? Coffee,” Frank replied.

“I’m buying, what would you like?” Gerard asked. They ordered their coffee, and once they had their cups they sat down at a booth by the window.

“So where were you last night? I tried calling your place.” Frank said casually.

“I was off doing a commission. One of these days I’m going to have to get a phone in my studio,” Gerard replied. “Why did something happen?”

“Kind of had a rough night,” he said, pointing at his face.

“Ooo… Oh poor baby are you okay?” Gerard cooed. Frank thought for a minute that maybe Gerard was mocking him, but Gerard leaned forward and kissed the bruise.

“I’m fine, nothing hurt but my pride.” That made Gerard laugh, and he sighed. They cuddled up close to each other, enjoying the warmth and intimacy despite being in a public place. They finished their coffee in silence, occasionally exchanging kisses or light touches.

“Come on, we’re gonna miss the movie,” said Frank.

 

* * *

 

On the way home that night, Gerard was cursing to himself. He wasn’t sure who’d hurt Frank, but that person was going to end up in a fucking hurt locker. He didn’t let Frank see precisely how upset he was by this; after all it might scare him. Gerard however was fuming on the inside. Someone had hurt Frank, his Frank! He had a fairly strict no killing rule but this was one of the few times he’d thought about making an exception.

Frank was very dear to him, in that he was blessedly normal and kind of a dork. Gerard really needed that. Much as he pretended to be shy (and it certainly wasn’t easy for him to make friends) he was much tougher than he seemed. He had to be to keep doing what he was doing.

He didn’t want to be Wraith forever, but the thrill of robbing banks and even his fights with Red Wolf was just too much to pass up! Of course, if Frank were to ask him to quit, he would. Gerard knew he had fallen in love with Frank, and that he would do anything for him. And if he told Frank who he was and Frank wanted him to stop, Gerard would.

As it was though, he was pissed that something had happened to his boyfriend. Once the movie was over they went to Frank’s place and had coffee. Gerard had been quiet and finally Frank asked, “Are you all right?”

“Who hurt you?” Gerard asked. It didn’t really answer the question, but he wanted to know.

Frank paled. “Um… I just had an accident is all?”

“What kind of fucking accident?” Gerard hissed.

“Gee what’s the matter with you?” Frank was frowning in concern and Gerard sighed.

“I worry about you is all. This isn’t the first time you’ve shown up to a date with some kind of injury,” he pointed out. “Are you like cage wrestling and not telling me?”

Frank shook his head. “No, it’s not that baby, trust me.” They kissed, and the argument was forgotten as soon as they went to bed.

They made love like they usually did, sweet and slow and caring. They were never fast or frenzied; both wanted to take their time. When they were spent they held each other, enjoying the afterglow.

“I love you… You know that right?” Gerard asked him. Frank nodded.

“Of course I do, and I love you too.”

“Good,” Gerard replied. He closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep. He could tell Frank about his secret double life another time. He was tired now, they were both happy. He’d even forgotten about the bruises.

Frank fell asleep with a smile on his face. So did Gerard.

The End


End file.
